veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary with Rainbow Dress
Appearance Mary with Rainbow Dress is a light orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a white hood and a rainbow dress. Acting *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie a Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebbles and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" *Herself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Herself in "The Surprising Knight" *Herself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Herself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Herself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Herself in "The Cucumber King" *Herself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Herself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Herself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Herself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Inspicable Me Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Growed Up Category:Paris the Movie Category:Go Wild Category:Castle Capers Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:King William and Bunny Category:Jude and the Giant Tickle Category:Douglas The Boy Married a King Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking Category:SnoodlePrequel Category:Duchess and the Great Cheese War Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad Category:Elliot and the Amazing Promise Category:William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't Category:Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2 Category:Sweetpea Girl Category:Prince John's Revenge Category:Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract Category:Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham Category:Alphonse Catches a Cold Category:Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie Category:Shrek Category:Tangled Category:Robin Hood Category:A Warrior's Tale Category:Last Holiday Category:Brave Category:Pinocchio Category:Madeline Lost in Paris Category:Lord of the Rings: The Return of King Category:Barbie Magic of Pegasus Category:Snow White Category:Chicken Little Category:Barbie and the Diamond Castle Category:Rubbadubbers Category:Santa Claus is Comin' To Town Category:My Little Pony The Princess Promenade Category:Back at the Backyard Category:Disrespectiods Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Rocket Power Category:The Emperors New School Category:Sonic Category:The Dalons Category:Captain Underpants Category:Doug Category:The Magic of School Bus Category:Camp Lazlo Category:My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow Category:Candy Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Swan Princess Category:Little Charley Bear Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:No David! Category:Hey Arnold Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Rescue Heroes Category:Charlotte's Web Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:American Dad Category:My Gym Panther's a Monkey Category:Skunk Fu Category:The Pebbles and the Penguin Category:Apple Jacks Category:A VeggieTales's Life Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Bun Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone